Batman vs The Fire Nation
by Windrises
Summary: Batman goes several miles away from Gotham. He feels determined to stop the Fire Nation.


Note: Batman and Avatar: The Last Airbender are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Mako (one of the best actors of all time). This story is also dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have the Batman franchise.

Batman had heard about all of the evil stuff the Fire Nation had done in recent years. He decided that he wanted to come help the heroes despite how far away they were. Batman arrived near one of the Fire Nation's buildings. He looked around and saw some of the Fire Nation's guards. He said "Hi guards."

Guard # 1 said "How dare you come to the Fire Nation."

Guard # 2 said "You're not welcome here Mr. Batman."

Batman responded "I didn't want to come here. I usually just save Gotham, but the Fire Nation is the evilest fireplace in the world." The guards tried to attack Batman. Batman had dealt with thousands of guards before so he thought he could easily defeat the Fire Nation's guards. They put a bigger fight than Batman expected. Thankfully Batman was still strong enough to beat them up.

Iroh walked by and saw Batman. He said "Greetings Mr. Batman."

Batman looked at Iroh and replied "I hope that I don't have to beat you up."

Iroh said "Don't worry about that Mr. Batman. I'm not a part of the Fire Nation. Sadly my brother is the leader of the Fire Nation. In stories it's mentioned that the airbender is the only one who can get rid of the Fire Nation."

Batman said "I don't know how air can be bended, but I promise you that I have the determination and powers to defeat the Fire Nation."

Iroh replied "There's a lot of things that you need to know before you can get rid of the Fire Nation."

Batman politely asked "Can you teach me what I need to know?"

Iroh thought about it and said "Okay Mr. Batman."

Meanwhile some of Princess Azula's henchmen entered her palace and reported to her that Batman came. Princess Azula said "It's pathetic and annoying that Batman came here. He's a batty detective, not an airbender."

One of Azula's henchmen asked "What should we do about Batman?"

Azula said "I'll speak to my father about this problem."

Azula entered the lair of Fired Lord Ozai who is Azula's father and the leader of the Fire Nation. Azula said "A unwanted guest is intruding around the Fire Nation."

Ozai asked "What is the name of the guest?"

Azula said "Batman."

Ozai was surprised and felt a little intimidated that Batman was nearby. However he tried to remain calm and scary. He said "Get rid of Batman. You're my most loyal and powerful child so I'm expecting you to take care of Batman and any other intruders that come here."

Azula responded "I promise that I have the determination and powers to defeat Batman." Ozai and Azula did a evil laugh.

Meanwhile Iroh was teaching Batman about the airbenders and the Fire Nation in his hideout. Iroh asked "Have you been paying attention this whole time Mr. Batman?"

Batman said "I might of missed some of the details. I'm sorry."

Iroh replied "It's okay Batman. I guess I talk too much." Batman nodded.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked in. Batman walked up to them and said "I'm Batman. I protect, but I've come to take care of the Fire Nation."

Aang asked "Are you an airbender?"

Batman said "No. In fact I don't have any super powers."

Katara replied "It's very nice for you to travel thousands of miles to stop the Fire Nation."

Sokka said "But he couldn't help us."

Iroh said "I know that he doesn't seem like a normal choice to be the one to save our city, but I have full trust in him."

Batman replied "Thank you. Tomorrow I need Aang, Katara, and Sokka to fight Princess Azula's henchmen. I'm going to fight Azula by myself." Aang, Katara, and Sokka had their doubts about Batman, but Iroh got them to agree to Batman's plan.

The next day Aang, Katara, and Sokka started attacking Princess Azula's henchmen while Batman burst into Azula's palace. Batman said "I lack the powers of bending air, but I have the strength of justice."

Azula had a evil smile on her face while saying "You're the most foolish knight ever Mr. Batman. Heroes have tried to stop my army for years and nobody's won. You're the first person to challenge me so you're going to lose harder than anybody ever has." She did a evil laugh.

Batman punched Azula. Azula grabbed Batman and punched him so hard that he crash landed on the ground. Batman tried to get back up, but Azula kicked him back down. Batman said "You're not that strong. Anybody who follows the rules of villainy is secretly weak. Villains are upset that they haven't succeeded as heroes so they do evil things to fool themselves into thinking they're successful."

Azula said "Your lackluster attempts at wholesome morals are pointless right now you stubborn bat. I'm the one who's already winning the fight." She kicked Batman around and did some evil laughs.

Batman got up and tried to use the skills that Iroh taught him to win his fight with Azula. Batman used clever and quick fighting movements to do well at the fight. Azula was secretly impressed by Batman's fighting skills, but she tried to remain better at the fight by kicking Batman really hard. Batman felt temptations to take a breath, but if he took a few seconds to relax he could lose the fight. Thankfully Batman had the determination to keep the fight going. Batman said "You're part one of the most corrupt nations in the world. You should use your impressive fighting skills for heroic acts instead of this evil garbage."

Azula replied "People like you waste your time with morals. It weakens your ability to make the decisions that'll further your goals."

Batman said "You're a teenage troublemaker that has silly fighting skills."

Azula replied "Prepare to lose the toughest fight of your life Mr. Batman." Azula punched Batman a few yards away.

Batman got up and said "I know how to win this fight." Batman grabbed Azula and threw her around. She tried to get up, but Batman punched her back to the ground. Azula zapped Batman. Batman asked "How are you able to zap me?"

Azula said "I have magical powers. Get ready for your magical failure Mr. Batman." Azula zapped Batman several times.

Batman said "Even zapping can't stop me." Batman some materials from his utility belt that stopped Azula from zapping him. Batman punched Azula to the ground.

Azula replied "You're lack of super powers is your biggest weakness Mr. Batman." Azula kicked Batman several times. Batman punched her. She passed out. Batman put handcuffs on her and sent her to prison.

Fire Lord Ozai was mad and surprised that his daughter failed to stop Batman. He finally left his hideout and walked up to Batman.

Batman said "I defeated your top helper Mr. Ozai. I'm going to have the Fire Nation shut down. All of the evil stuff that you've wasted years working on will be canceled. Prepare to finally be declared a loser."

Ozai replied "I'm a winner, not a loser. You've had a reputation of being a winner Mr. Batman. I think that it's time to ruin that reputation. After I defeat you you'll de declared Gotham's loser."

Batman said "I've studied up on the Fire Nation. Your brother taught me the fighting skills that I need to get rid of the Fire Nation."

Ozai replied "I really doubt that you've learned information that useful from that fool. I'm the most powerful airbender!"

Batman said "The arguing between us has gone on for too long. It's time for the real fight to start." Batman started punching Fired Lord Ozai. Ozai used his strength to knock Batman to the ground for a few minutes in a row. Batman got up and used the fighting skills that he learned from Iroh to quickly punch and kick Ozai.

Ozai responded "You're a batty troublemaker, not a airbender."

Batman said "I'm going to bend the chances you have of winning any more fights." Batman used some fighting skills and items from his utility belt to battle Ozai.

Ozai realized that Batman might be stronger than him so he tried to trick him by seeming intimidating. Ozai replied "I'm better than you Batman. I promise you that so admit you're better than me. Lets end this fight right now."

Batman wouldn't give up. He used some very well done and quick fighting skills to keep his battle with Ozai going. Batman said "This kick will end our fight." Batman kicked Ozai to the ground. Batman arrested Ozai.

Everybody who had been working with the Fire Nation during recent months was arrested. Ozai and Azula were very angry about their failures. Ozai said "You're grounded for losing Azula."

Azula asked "How can I be grounded while we're in prison?" Ozai rolled his eyes.

Several people that lived near the Fire Nation considered Batman to be a magnificent hero. Batman jokingly said "It's great that the fireplace of evil is burnt out."

Iroh responded "I'm really proud of you Mr. Batman."

Batman replied "You deserve credit for teaching me the fighting skills I used to stop the villains."

Aang said "You're way cooler than airbenders."

Batman replied "Thank you." Batman waved goodbye and went back to Gotham.


End file.
